


Blinded by You

by Rosegoldeneyes



Series: Operation: Valentine's Day [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Character, First Date, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Scarred Dean Winchester, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosegoldeneyes/pseuds/Rosegoldeneyes
Summary: Sometimes, you just have to hold your nose and jump into the dating pool. And sometimes, the dating pool takes your breath away anyway.





	Blinded by You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic in a two-part series that I wrote for Valentine's Day! This one is fluff, and the other...defintely not fluff that's all I'm sayin'. Enjoy!

Dean adjusted his tie nervously, the knot seeming to choke him even though Sam reassured that it was looser than normal. Damn his brother for talking him into this stupid blind date with a coworker. His younger sibling had been especially mysterious, only telling Dean that he’d “like Cas a ton” and, “Dude, I know you’re a perfect match. He even has a classic car knowledge to rival mine!”

 

The door of the snooty French restaurant, _ “ _ _ Relais routier” _ or something else he couldn’t pronounce, opened and a blindingly handsome man about his age walked in with a yellow Labrador Retriever beside him. Dean leapt up from the bench assuming that this was who he was looking for, but all Sam had said about Cas was, “He’s a dark-haired dude with blue eyes, and he’s almost as tall as you. Definitely hard to miss. Also, his dog is with him at all times.” With a gentle touch on the man’s shoulder, Dean cleared his throat and stuck out his hand in greeting.

 

“You’re Castiel, right?”

 

The mysterious Cas turned towards him without so much as a twitch of his hand to acknowledge the attempted handshake.

 

“You must be Dean,” he said in a gruff tone. “You can call me Cas, and this is Ariel. She is a service dog.”

 

The low pitch of his voice took Dean by surprise—the pink bowtie adorning the man’s neck (and the matching vest on his dog) had misled Dean to expect a high pitched hello, so it took a moment to shake off the initial shock. However, he awkwardly put his hand in his pocket and nodded. “Yeah, I’m Dean. Are you training Ariel for a charity organization or something?”

<>

The ginger hostess interrupted politely with a small cough, the young woman recognizing Cas and guiding them with a warm smile to a corner booth. “Tell me if you need anything, Castiel. Your menus are here and of course the wine menu is about two feet away from your left hand.”

 

He thought it was an oddly specific instruction, but figured the poor girl was probably new and wanted to be attentive. He couldn’t quite take his eyes off Cas, gazing at his sky blue eyes reflecting the candlelight.

 

Facing him, but not quite making eye contact, Cas chuckled in amusement. “Dean, Ariel is  _ my _ service dog. I’m blind.”

 

_ Well that explains the waitress and the shunned handshake. Damn me. _

 

“O-oh um… damn, sorry man. I had no idea. I wonder why Sam didn’t tell me- uh, I didn’t offend you, did I?” Dean’s fingernails dug into his palm, fitting perfectly into crescent scars imprinted there.

 

“No, of course not. I chose this restaurant to tell Sam because I know the layout perfectly. Is me being blind a deal breaker?” The man’s face fell, blue eyes downcast as if afraid to be rejected… probably not for the first time.

 

“No, no of course not! No way! I just wish I knew so I wouldn’t do something dumb like… um... hypothetically holding my hand out for you to shake or something.”

 

“Well I’m glad to hear that. If it makes you feel better, Sam didn’t know I was blind until I asked him to show me where to get water for Ariel in the office. There was a faucet two feet away. Anyway, I chose this place for another reason. It has the best quiche you will ever taste.” A small but cocky smile crossed the man’s lips directed at Dean, and the Winchester took the challenge without blinking.    
  


“We’ll have to see about that, won’t we? I’ve been a lot of places and eaten a lot of quiche but we shall see if this meets my standards.” 

 

“Of course  _ monsieur _ , Charlie will take care of that and vouch for the quiche as well. In fact…” Cas crooked a finger in Charlie’s direction and whispered too quietly for Dean to hear. The wicked smile on her face wasn’t very reassuring. 

 

“So, Cas, how did you end up at Sam’s firm?”  _ And how is a hot piece of ass like you single at thirty-six-ish? _

 

The brunet seemed to ponder the question, filling the silence with the sound of splashing water as he filled a collapsible bowl with water for Ariel, who was sitting quietly at his feet under the table. 

 

“I’ve always had an… inner sense of justice that led me on the path to law school; but after trying to help out my troubled nephew, I pursued the path of juvenile delinquency defense. I figured it was my way to honor Jack, who deserved a better lawyer. What about you? Sam never told me about your job.”

 

The dreaded question. Great.  _ Charlie better hope she gets paid by the hour because this isn’t going to last long once Cas realizes exactly what I am. _

 

Dean swallowed a lump in his throat and said quietly, “I was in the Army since I was twenty-six, and got honorably discharged a year ago after an incident with one of the trucks. Got a Purple heart for my trouble though…”

 

Cas’s eyes narrowed slightly, like he was processing. Dean saw his hand go to the dog’s head and stroke her ear, and Dean was this close to doing the same just to comfort himself. Suddenly, a serious look crossed the man’s face. Clumsily, he felt around the table until his fingertips brushed Dean’s hand, and he gripped it tight.

 

“Dean, thank you for your service, and for trusting me with your story. I hope you know that I think no less of you. How could I?” He paused for a breath and Dean savored his words like fine wine. “I’m blind and you’re, well… you’re pretty normal—”

 

Dean interrupted him by bringing the man’s soft, but strong hand to his cheek where a deep scar sliced from the bottom of his right ear to the cupid’s bow of his upper lip. A soft gasp escaped Castiel, and it was like the most heartbreaking music to Dean’s ears.

 

Cas thought he was a disfigured monster. Of course he did. Dean’s heart pounded a tattoo against his chest as he waited for the ever familiar rejection.

 

“You’re beautiful.” The words left Castiel’s lips in a barely audible breath, “Dean, you are so… beautiful.”

 

Dean gazed at those blank, yet all-seeing eyes and let a tear escape from his own, as Cas’s hand caressed his face.

 

“Cas… thank you. I-I’ve never had anyone tell me that. Not since I came back.”  _ I’ve never had anyone call me beautiful. I’ve never been looked at with a gaze devoid of pity, spoken to with a voice full of an emotion that isn’t sadness...or fear. _

 

“I vow that every day I am in your life, Dean Winchester, I will call you beautiful.”

 

“Cas, I…” Dean couldn’t help biting his lip softly to hold back a smile. “I know we just met and all but you are the most thoughtful, hot, and awesome date I’ve ever had, even though you forced me to dress formal. Can I kiss y—”

 

Suddenly, a clatter interrupted the moment and the tension was immediately severed as a huge plate was placed in front of him by a way too chipper waitress with a shit-eating grin on her face.

 

“Here ya go, boys! If you decide to fuck against the bathroom wall, use a condom!”

 

Charlie sauntered away before Cas could make a grab for her, and both men burst out laughing as her vivid head disappeared from view. There was only a single quiche with two forks and Dean instinctively knew that this was Cas’s doing. It’s amazing how well he can pick up on a personality, especially the one belonging to the little shit sitting across from him.

 

He took Cas’s hand, delicately holding the fork between long fingers, and guided it to the flaky crust. The plate had been moved slightly from when their waitress put it down and he wanted Cas to have the first bite. The man tilted his head slightly with narrowed eyes, and yanked his hand out of Dean’s grip. “I’m blind Dean, not an infant,” he muttered. “You don’t have to treat me like one.”

 

Dean’s heart leapt with fear and he stuttered, “Uh—I’m sorry, I’m just really nervous around you, um… I’m so sorry Cas rea—”

 

He was cut off by a gentle hand being placed over his mouth, and the soft smile spreading across chapped lips took his breath away anyway. “Dean, it’s okay. I know it’s a difficult situation to be placed in. But I promise, I’m very good at handling long, hard objects.” The wink sent Dean into another fit of laughter, and he was grateful that they were the only patrons in their section.

 

Dean wiped tears of mirth from his eyes as Ariel perked up and looked around for the source of the commotion. He grinned and took one of the forks, scooping out a hearty helping and stuffing his face, cheeks bulging like a squirrel. The filling exploded with flavor and the sound he made was practically orgasmic; he could see it affected Cas more than he was letting on. In revenge, the man took his own large bite and moaned quietly, almost making Dean spit out his food in amusement (among other emotions). The small pastry was quickly finished off, and the sunset outside cast an orange glow through the window, bathing Cas’s skin in gold. They sat in simple silence, the air between them sparking with a future yet to be discovered; Dean was anticipating something spectacular. 

 

“Hey Cas? You think Ariel would be okay riding in the backseat of my car? I saw you took a cab here and I would be honored to drive you home… and maybe pick up some dessert on the way.”

 

He knew Cas couldn’t see his cocky grin, but the man seemed to sense it and mirrored it on his own lips. “I know a great bakery near here. My brother works there, so I get a discount. You like pie?” 

 

Charlie silently placed the check in front of them, and Dean was too choked up to reply. Gazing at Cas, the remnants of a smirk dancing across his lips, and the puppy waiting patiently under the table; well it was damn close to perfect. He knew one way or another that he was going to marry this man. It could be in two years or twenty, it didn’t matter. One day, as sure as the river flows to the sea, Cas was going to have a ring on that beautifully tanned hand. 

 

“I love pie.”

 

_ Fin.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I would like to note that I am not blind nor do I suffer from any disability. I have done my best to accurately portray living with this handicap, but please let me know if I have not accurately written a detail or if I have said anything insensitive. If you want to read more about service dogs, check canineprofessionals.com (or the Google) for more information. As always, my twitter is @iconicmisheel and I appreciate comments and kudos!


End file.
